


Enigma

by Jeiidaan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tricky POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeiidaan/pseuds/Jeiidaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dino and Hibari never really thought much of their relationship, given how confusing it actually was, but they may understand each other a bit more than they think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enigma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rynoa29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynoa29/gifts).



Hibari Kyouya is an enigma.

He is a strong man, always sure in his goals but never knowing exactly the path. He should, by all accounts, hate him. The man should be lumped with the rest of humanity that he despised. Those people that he hates and this one that he loves, they are so similar. Too similar. Yet here he stands, loving him and his very strong ways.

He is a strong man. The way he moves in battle is captivating. Never a movement wasted. Never a step unintended. Never a twitch that wasn’t planned. His body is an outlet for purpose that is so ingrained in his mind that no one, not even he, can ever decondition it. Not that he wants to. If he ever did remove this part of him, he knew that their love would never be the same. In fact, it probably wouldn’t exist. It’s what first drew them together, after all.

He is a strong man, both physically and mentally. He is a mental fortress and no one could ever know what he is thinking. His thought process seems so simple and yet the things he does are unexpected. His motivations are clear and yet the length he goes to achieve things are always surprising. And yet, they are not because while he knows what he would do, he doesn’t and he has never met a man so confusing. He is infuriating. He is anger inducing. He is the fire that roars majestically as it destroys everything in its path and all he can do is watch.

But he is a strong man. He shows his strength when they wake up in the morning. He shows his strength when he does things he does not wish to do simply because of the love they share. He shows his strength in those little smiles and those petulant scowls. He shows his strength in the way he acts as if everything is normal but they both know that this thing they share is not normal at all. But it is, to them both. Because it’s all he’s ever known. They are all they’ve ever known. And yet…

Dino Cavallone is an enigma.


End file.
